Gun
A gun is a weapon designed to fire a projectile using a small amount of explosive powder. Guns are used to incapacitate or kill a person or animal. Guns kill far too many American citizens, failure to reform healthcare also causes far too many Americans to die before they need to. Even Greece and Chile, despite their problems, keep their citizens alive longer than the United States, see What's killing America? U.S. ranks 28th in life expectancy (lower than Chile and Greece) while it pays the MOST for health care. The projectile, or bullet, is made of lead. The bullet is encased in the front of a cartridge that consists of a brass shell holding a measured amount of smokeless powder and a primer. Pulling the trigger of the gun sends a firing pin into a primer at the back of the cartridge. The primer sends a small spark into the shell, setting off the powder in a controlled explosion which sends the bullet hurtling out the front of the gun into the target. Modern guns can fire a number of bullets, or rounds, in a matter of seconds. Pistols are smaller in length and weight and some require two hands (such as a .500 Magnum) while some can be shot with just one. Rifles are longer and usually heavier and can kill someone over a mile. For guns, size doesn't always matter. A .22 LR is longer than a .500 Magnum but is still a lot less powerful. Shotguns almost always require two hands and could fire multiple bullets and fire with great force. Slugs, however, do not fire multiple bullets but are very strong. Gun control Conservatives insist it is the right of every American to own and carry as many guns as they want. Many Liberals believe that it is best to keep guns out of the hands of the insane (such as conservatives) and strive to regulate the use of guns in ways that they think will minimize deaths in the population. But this regulation may not always work. If criminals plan on committing violent crimes, but can't buy a gun legally, they may just turn to the black market. Many developed countries have some form of gun control. The United States is very much the odd one out in this. Even conservative law enforcement officers support gun control at some level, as they are often the target of guns in the hands of maniacs. They also like the idea of gun control because an armed OWS protester is kind of hard to arrest. Andy Schlafly believes that if everyone on every airplane carried a gun, the chances of highjackings would go down. That's true unless the hijackers carry more firepower than the other passengers. While they may not succeed in hijacking the plane, it will probably crash after an intense firefight. If the cockpit is sealed off from the rest of the cabin the plane probably won't crash but the pilot may be the only person to survive the gunfight. Additionally, sitting next to someone with dark skin would be reason enough to shoot them, possibly destroying the window, causing the cabin to depressurize, and sending the plane into a death spiral. Under the pressure of an attempted hijack, people are liable to shoot first and think later. Many high school students, most notably Emma Gonzalez, a survivor of the 2018 Parkland Shooting, advocate gun control. Unfortunately, she is constantly harassed by Conservative news outlets such as Fox News, as well as the NRA and many Republican congresspeople https://www.cnn.com/2018/03/25/us/emma-gonzalez-what-you-need-to-know-trnd/index.html. It should be noted that the largest gun-rights group, the NRA, supports background checks on potential gun buyers to weed out criminals and the insane. If there are too many guns around the insane, criminals and minors can get hold of them. Toy Gun One day, somebody thought it would be a great idea to give a kid a "toy" that shot metal balls at you. "This is totally not a gun," they said. But, of course; they were wrong, and they ended up getting a ton of people killed, and also making kids think guns were cool; so they went out and bought guns as adults. However, this guy in Japan thought up making a look-alike that didn't shoot anything. The guy invented Airsoft which is despised by Fox News for being "foreign" though they love all guns, regardless of the country of origin. See also *Second Amendment Footnotes External links *Japan’s amazingly low rate of gun deaths (guess why) Japan has much better gun control than the United States. Videos *The Sing-Along Second Amendment" by Roy Zimmerman . Category:War Category:Weapons Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Guns Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Harm caused by conservatives